


The Idiot in the Mask

by TheWinterFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone else makes minor appearnaces, It's been awhile since I've written anything but I promised I'd post this one, M/M, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterFox/pseuds/TheWinterFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is a hero, a vigilante, sworn to protecting the city of Altea against Zarkon and her many enemies. Even the petty ones like the jackass in blue. Someday he'll catch him and when he does that idiot will be sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I'm a tad rusty, it's been five years since I've actually written anything this long. Thank you beforehand for the read and constructive criticisms are welcome. Also, just so no one is confused the POV switches back and forth from Lance and Keith. (Also I'm sorry if there are errors, it's late and I'm bound to miss something)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters just the story idea.

“Red Paladin, what is taking so long? You should have caught him by now.” Allura’s voice was an annoyance in his headpiece as he slips on another patch of ice, the thief dressed in blues and blacks wolf whistling at him.

”Come on handsome, you’re going to need to be a bit faster if you want a piece of this ass.” Digging in his heels Keith launched himself across the ice, shooting a fireball at the thief who sent up a wall of water. “Wow, try harder cutie.” God was this guy aggravating. Keith got to his feet unsteadily to continue the chase only to find his legs frozen in place. “Sorry but I gotta run, this transceiver is worth a lot more than time wasted on you.”

”Back up, I need back up!” Keith struggled to melt the ice that stuck him in place. 

”I’m on it.” Shiro replies to him, a moment later the Black Paladin was vaulting onto the roof, taking off after the thief who started to taunt Shiro in turn. After he finishes melting the ice Keith takes off after them again just in time to see a bridge of ice dissolve into snow, the thief now on a building several stories higher than theirs. “Why are you doing this? Think of the good you can do with powers like yours!” Shiro was shouting up at him.

The thief paused. “Well… I always did like the thought of being a superhero.”

”Are you kidding me?! Once a bad guy always a bad guy.” Keith drew his bayard, the hand held object transforming into a blade of flame. 

”Stand down.” Shiro hissed at him but the damage appeared to be done.

”Sorry but I changed my mind, why on earth would I want to work with someone so rude as little red ridding hood? Can’t even be nice when someone’s deciding on returning stolen property? Tut tut.” He vanished, racing away. 

”Next time Keith, please just let me handle it.” Shiro sighed and Keith’s confidence took a nose dive. He still didn’t trust anyone who would steal but Shiro might have convinced him to hand over the transceiver at least. “Although I do wonder, with abilities like that do you think he could be one of us?”

”Are you serious?” Keith took one look at Shiro’s face and knew he was. “Maybe he could be, I don’t know. We haven’t found anyone with the blue ring yet. But he’s a thief, a criminal, we shouldn’t even be considering offering him a position on the team.”

”Maybe you’re judging too harshly. I’m not saying it’s ok to steal but some people are driven to it because they have no other option. Regardless we need to return to base and let them know we couldn’t catch him.” 

~~~~~

”You look like you’ve had a rough night. Staying up too late studying for midterms?” Keith jolted back, a cup of coffee being sat on the table in front of him. He had drifted off sitting at a table inside the cafe. He looked up. And up some more. “Don’t worry, I know that homework burnout all to well. Here, this one is on the house.” 

The man was so familiar, maybe something about his dancing eyes or his sun-kissed brown skin, maybe the pointed chin. “Do I… know you from somewhere?” The man frowns.

”Um, the name’s Lance?” It didn’t ring any bells. “I’ve worked in this cafe for a year and a half now and you’re a regular Keith.” That made him feel shitty. It was true, he came into the cafe often enough but his face was usually pointed at the pages of a book. The only barista he did know was Hunk and that was because Hunk had made it a point to hang out in public with all of his team mates.

”I’m sorry, I’m just tired…” He tried to cop out. Apparently Lance went for it because he only shrugged. 

”Fair enough.” He walked away and Keith glanced up to watch him go. Behind the apron Lance had worn a tight shirt that highlighted his back muscles and his jeans hugged his hips and what little ass he did have. If he had a little more meat on him Keith would have considered him cute.

”Hey Keith, how’s it going?” Keith jumps for a second time that morning and looks up at Hunk with irritation written all over his face. “Ah, caught you checking out Lance. Don’t worry, I think he’s cute too just not my type.”

”What do you mean not your type?”

”Too excitable. Haven’t you seen him work the counter before?” 

”I don’t… usually notice him.” Hunk pulls out a chair and sits down as Keith sipped the free coffee. It was just how he liked it. “Does Lance memorize what people like?”

”Oh yeah, Lance remembers everything.” Hunk looks up as Lance comes over with a plate that had two bagels on it and set it on the table. 

”Here Hunk, I heard your stomach growling on shift. Don’t worry I payed for them.”

”I wasn’t worried about you not paying for them.” Hunk grabs a bagel half, taking a bite. He pushes one of the bagels in Keith’s direction after Lance walks away.

”Is he always this nice?”

”I think he is. I mean he can get annoying and sometimes he can get into tiffs with people but I think he's having one of his good days.” Keith took a bite out of the bagel and looked over at Lance again who was collecting cups.

~~~~~~

Hours later found Keith dozing on a rooftop. He didn’t have anything pressing to do and if he didn’t get some sleep he wasn’t going to be fit enough for patrolling later that night. Two hours into his nap he senses someone standing next to him and he pushes himself back, looking up at his company.

”Hey handsome. Hope you didn’t come all the way out here to see my work out.” It was the thief from last night. Now that it wasn’t so dark Keith finally got a good look at him. Skin tight black leather pants, knee high boots, a cropped hoodie with no sleeves, black gloves that went up to his elbows. His chest was bare under the hoodie and sitting on his chest was a blue ring on a chain.

”W-what? Why the hell would I want to watch you work out?” If he made any mention about knowing anything about him this thief would know something was up. It would be better if he didn't suspect Keith of knowing more than he should

The stranger shrugs with a cocky grin that most definitely was not cute. “A lot of people try to catch a peak of me. I mean, I love my fans, but being followed or stalked isn’t my thing.”

”And what is your thing?”

”Shit I don’t know. I kind of do just whatever I got to. To survive I mean. I wouldn’t kill anyone but I’m not above stealing something for a price. Wait, are you a customer? You don’t seem like the kind of guys Sendak would send. Talk about someone giving you the creeps, guy makes my skin crawl.”

”Sendak?”

The stranger gives him an odd look. “One of my clients, a nasty fellow though if you ask me. So did anyone send you?” Keith shakes his head. “Then… why are you up here?”

”Honestly? For a nap.” 

”Shit, if you have a library card you can take a nap there. The couches are soft and just as long as you have a book you happen to be reading before you fall asleep no one will bother you. Well sorry for bothering you handsome, maybe if I’m lucky I’ll see you later.”

”Yeah, in your dreams.”

”But that’s the best place to meet someone.” The stranger smirks before jumping off the building, Keith looking over it to watch him scale down the side using balconies. He wanted nothing more than to go after him and shove his face into the cement and slap some handcuffs on him. But if he did give chase and didn’t manage to catch him he’d probably figure out who he was and use it against him somehow.

~~~~~

He was on his way home when his phone went off, Coran’s name displayed on the screen. “What is it Coran? Do I need to come in early?”

”No, actually. Shiro said you might do better with a night off and the rest of us agreed. Just take it easy for the night, Allura will handle your patrol route tonight.”

”That’s… really thoughtful, thank you. Tell Shiro to swing by though, I think I found out where the guy from last night hangs out.” They could bring down the rat they missed last night. Now that cocky motherfucker would be going to jail and the city's museums and jewelry stores would be that much safer.

~~~~~

Lance was scrambling now, trying to get away from the green little demon with the green brass knuckles thing that delivered a nasty shock. He places a hand over the area the brat had hit, hissing when it hurts more. “Get back here you dirty thief!” Lance skids around a corner, thankfully faster than the little devil who was smart enough to swing over his ice patches. 

”Alright got enough time and distance.” He turns, bayard turning into a bow, his fingers already forming an arrow from ice. Lance had just enough time to reel back as a purple glowing fist swings right at his face. The Black Paladin had used the green monster as a distraction while he had caught up with Lance. “Shit, shit, shit!” He books it, his feet flying across the rooftops.

He figured he had maybe five minutes left in him before he collapsed from exhaustion. Or before he had to use that… That was a last resort. He skids around another corner, a woman in white rushing him. Oh come on! He dove under her fist, diving off the side of the building. He didn’t roll in time when he touched down on the rooftop bellow, the fall winding him a little, making him gasp for air, his side one big ache. 

”Give up, you can’t go on like this forever.” The Black Paladin landed on the rooftop as Lance struggled to his feet. 

”I can go all night.” He started backing up.

”You’ve got nowhere to run. Turn yourself over, this doesn’t have to get ugly.” Lance knew the truth. He’d stolen so much of course it would get ugly. How would he ever pay the legal fees when he could barely make rent? The Black Paladin advanced on him and Lance spared a glance down when his feet touched a glass window on the roof. 

He could be jumping to broken legs but… Biting his lip he shoots up a wall of ice and kicks in the glass, dropping through as the Black Paladin breaks down his barrier. “No!” He saw the hand reach for him as he plummeted. His back hit wood scaffolding and he winced. Lance had only gotten a few falls like that before and they were all nasty bruises afterwards. 

Rolling up to his feet he forces his legs to carry him on. It would take a couple minutes for his pursuers to get down safely. “Where is he?” He heard as he worked his way down to another floor, the woman's voice carrying in the near empty warehouse. There were usually crawlspaces in these kinds of buildings. A vent would do. “Down there? Green Paladin, get the Black Paladin down there please. And hurry, we don’t know what kind of exits are down there.” 

Lance pulled a vent cover off, tossing it across the building as far as he could. “He's bleeding, I don’t think he’ll get far.” Lance looked down at himself as he hears the Black Paladin's voice. There were cuts on his arms and sides and when he touched his back there was blood there too, most likely from falling on top of a bunch of broken glass. Cursing softly under his breath he slides into the vent only to be grabbed and pulled back out before he could drop out of reach. 

"Got you." The Black Paladin knelt over him, pushing him down on the catwalk near the vent. “Why did you jump?” 

”You do whatever it takes when you’re scared.” He’d have to use that. Squeezing his eyes tight he feels the pressure on his chest vanish, his mind filling with an endless void of blues as blue energy whips itself around him, his captor backing up quickly. 

He was water, he was ice, his body broke and rebuilt itself, water than ice then water again. Everything solidified, everything sharpened, everything burned. The paladin was backing away quickly when Lance swung his head to look at him. “It’s the blue paladin!” He shouts over his shoulder, arm coming up for defense and offense. Lance took a step forward. This man was trying to corner him, trying to bring him in. He wanted to end him, he wanted to get rid of him. 

A low snarl pulls from his mouth, making his teeth vibrate. If he was any heavier he was certain the creaking wood beneath his claws would break. The Black Paladin backed up a bit more before looking at the boards, swinging his arm down at them. They sliced through them as if it was nothing. Thankfully the next section of scaffolding was sturdier and it held Lance's weight. The draft of cold air draws his attention. An exit.

The paladins ran above him as Lance raced around the catwalks, his pursuers unable to keep up with the strides of a lion. When he reached ground floor he came face to face with the largest one of the group, the Yellow Paladin. It was pitiful how he shook. “Get back, I don’t want to shoot you.” 

Lance easily dodged around him, slipping out the door and out into the empty night streets, sprinting along the sidewalk. Which way was home? No he needed to find cover until this form wore off. The park near his apartment would have to do. Dragging himself behind several bushes he flops down and waits, panting. At least he had lost the Paladins.

When he opened his eyes again he was back in his civilian clothes and aching all over. Why was he out here sleeping in the bushes? “What the hell happened last night?” He croaks to himself as he gets to his legs unsteadily. Pain blooms all over his body and when he finally takes a step he feels like puking, his vision swimming. Crawling out of the bushes he looks down. Giant paw prints marked the soft dirt. “Come on Lance, I thought you said you weren’t going to do this to yourself again.” He mutters and fishes out his key. 

When he makes it up to his apartment he looks longingly at his messy bed. The clock said he had about two hours to get to work, not enough time for some real sleep. Cursing at himself he makes his way into the bathroom to inspect the damage. When he assumed the lion form it sealed up his wounds but he still had a nasty burn on his side that stung when he touched it. 

”I need new fucking work.” In his pockets he found what must have been his target last night. With a whistle he holds it up to the light. A multi tiered diamond and sapphire necklace, very nice. Checking his phone he smiles at the name in the notes. The guy who had asked him to snatch this costly piece usually payed a nice amount. He drops it in a lock box under the sink before stepping into the shower. The dried blood all over him flaked of under the water and his scrub brush.

Maybe he could squeeze out at his lunch hour to visit his client and get his prize. Hopefully he wouldn’t run into any of those shitty Paladins. As he thought harder on it, the first memories of the night slowly come back to him. The Paladin’s had been waiting for him it seemed. As soon as he had lifted that necklace they had been on him. The Green Paladin had scored a hit on him, which had left the burn. “The last thing I need is a scar.” He lifts the ring on its chain to his lips, kissing it. “Thank you for saving me this time.”

~~~~~~

”You mean that punk is the Blue Paladin?” Keith was seated at the circular table in the private conference room, the other paladins gathered looking exhausted. The only one missing was Hunk and that was because he had an early shift. 

”He used his lion form right in front of me after I pulled him out of the vent.” Shiro was massaging the bridge of his nose. 

”He turned? So he’s an idiot. Doesn't he know what that does to your head?” Keith flicked his glass of water in irritation, the glass making a satisfying 'ping' noise.

”I think he does.” Pidge says. “He saved it for the very last. I’m pretty sure he was just trying to get away. Which he did, taking the necklace with him.” They grumble, glaring at the table. They sported several bruises of where they had slipped on ice. Keith himself had a few from the night before. 

”Thankfully no one was hurt. Other than him. I’m surprised he could even walk after those two falls he took although I suspect his lion form did a lot to fix them.” Shiro sketched on a piece of paper. “Maybe he’ll still have that burn but we can’t just track down dark skinned people and demand that they take their shirts off for us.”

”Well, we’ll continue to keep an eye out for him.” Allura sighs and slumps in her chair. “I don’t know how we’ll catch him though, Keith is probably faster than him but then there’s the ice we have to deal with.”

”At least we know his bayard is a bow. At first I was wondering where he had gotten it but then he turned so of course it’s a bayard. So if we get in close we’ll be fine. I’m surprised he didn’t throw punches actually.” Shiro put his pen down.

”That’s because he’s a coward. He’d rather run than fight.” Keith puts in. “He’d make a terrible addition to the team. We’re supposed to fight the bad guys anyway, not offer them a place on the team.”

”Yes but we can’t just revoke his paladin status. Blue chose him for a reason and we’ll need him for forming Voltron when we take on serious criminals. Like Zarkon.” Allura pointed a finger at him.

”I feel like he would be willing to join our side. I can sense he doesn’t want to do bad. He hesitated on taking that necklace even though he had shut down all the alarms and traps.”

”He’s a criminal Shiro. If he felt remorseful about stealing he wouldn’t do it.” Shiro gave him a hard look as Keith spoke up.

”Keith I understand that you don’t like him but everything isn’t so black and white. I want a chance to speak with him. If any of you spot him I want to know. Don’t attack him. I mean it.” The last part was directed at Keith and he gives Shiro a glare in turn. “Meeting over. Someone let Hunk know.”

”I’ll take care of it.” Keith gets up and heads for the door. Besides, he needed coffee for his irritated nerves now. And besides, Hunk would side with him... wouldn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the positive comments. I meant to have this chapter out yesterday but I was so busy that I couldn't make it.

Thankfully the cafe was across the street. Lance was the only one working the counter which meant Hunk would be… there he was, sitting in the booth he liked to use during break. As he makes his way over to Hunk he notices Lance watching him but when he looked up at him Lance looked away quickly. “Hey Hunk, Lance looks shitty today, he ok?”

”Hmm? Yeah he didn’t sleep well last night. What’s up? I’m guessing you heard about… last night?” Hunk glanced around to make sure no one was nearby.

”Yeah I heard. Well if all four of you couldn’t take him out then I don’t feel so bad about not catching him.”

”We would have had him if he hadn’t have turned. Man, facing down a massive lion is not how I wanna die. We saw you do it yeah but he was twice your size.” Keith frowns.

“You mean he tried to attack you?” 

”No, he dodged around me but it was still terrifying. I don’t even know how Shiro was planning on catching him in that form. None of us are going to catch up to someone in lion form.” Hunk moved his stirrer around in his tea. “He got away with a thirty five thousand dollar necklace too.”

”Yeah but where is he going to sell it? It’s not like people aren’t going to be looking for it.”

”You act like he doesn’t have a Fence. He’s a thief with sightings that go back half a year. He’s gotta know someone who he can sell too.”

”Do you think… maybe someone who works for Zarkon? I mean he mentioned Sendak yesterday on the rooftops. Maybe it’s the same Sendak who works for Zarkon, maybe that’s one of his Fences? Also what’s a Fence?”

”It’s someone who buys stolen goods.” Hunk looks up as his timer goes off. “Well my breaks up. Besides Lance probably needs his break really bad right now.”

~~~~~~

Lance pauses on a rooftop, hands on his knees. “It’s too fucking hot today.”

”I suppose you’re right.” Lance reels back, looking around for the speaker. 

”Oh, it’s you…” The Black Paladin stepped out from behind an air conditioning unit. “Well you’re too late, I just sold last night’s trinket.” Lance keeps his arms at his sides, ready to take off when he needed to. 

”I’m not here to fight you, I want to talk.” Lance gives him a skeptical look. “I promise I won’t attack you.” Chewing on his bottom lip he looks around quickly. He couldn’t see anyone else… “I also came alone.”

”Fine but I’ve only got twenty minutes. I can’t be late getting back to work.”

”Would you like to talk in the shade?” Lance shifts from foot to foot. He didn’t want to go anywhere with this guy, he could be leading him into a trap. But it was hot and all the black leather on his body sucked up heat. 

”Fine, follow me, I’m not going into any hole of your choosing.” Lance turned on his heel, heading across the roof to the next building, climbing into a window. The paladin followed and Lance sits himself on a pile of cinder blocks.

“Is this building safe?” The Black Paladin looked around, tessting the floor with his weight.

”Yeah, I use it for practice all the time although I wouldn’t grab any of the ropes, they have a tendency to snap. Also avoid any floors with black paint on the door, they’re are rotting out.”

”Do you… live here?” Lance had to snort at that. 

”What makes you think I’d live here when I get payed so much for what I steal?” He shoves a chunk of block around on the floor with his toe. The Black Paladin watched. “I live in an apartment with money I make from my day job.”

”You mean you still work despite how much you earn stealing things?”

”Yeah but that money goes into another account.”

”What is it for?”

”None of your business!” Lance snaps back at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell… it’s a… touchy subject.”

”Then I’ll stay away from it.” He gives Lance a soft smile, posture completely relaxed. What was this guys angle? What did he want?

”So what’s the reason for just wanting to chat? I don’t believe it’s to see my pretty face. No one gets to see me without my mask.” Lance tapped the black and blue cover on his face. 

“I just wanted to get to know you. So no one knows your secret? That sounds lonely.” Lance stuck out his bottom lip a bit, rolling the chunk under his boot. He was right, it was lonely not being able to share with anyone.

”I… guess it’s lonely but… it’s not like I can share though. If people knew who I was I’d be in jail. If I told you who I was you’d probably personally track me down to throw me in jail.”

”Why? You’re not going to be able to do any good in jail.” Lance looks up at him. 

”And what makes you think I’m going to do anything good?”

”You still want to be a superhero right? You can be you know.” Be a superhero? People would adore him, he’d be in parades, people would want his autograph… 

”Sounds like a sweet deal but… like I said, I steal for personal reasons. I don’t want to be a thief I… really don’t. But I have to do what I have to do. And I have to get going or my break time will run out and I’ll be in trouble with my boss. It was… nice talking to you though?”

”Do you think we could do this again?”

”Well…” He hesitated. Nah, he could get out of anything this guy tried to do to pin him down. He hoped. “Ok, I’m taking the night off anyway. Do you know where the old glass bottle factory is?”

”One street up and two blocks down from there?”

”No, two streets up and one block to the right, the building with the fallen in roof.” Lance gets up, dusting himself off. “I’ll be there at seven, come alone though. If I see anyone with you I’m leaving.” He slipped out a different window, taking all the different routes, sometimes doubling back, just the throw off the Black Paladin in case he had decided to follow. He seemed like a nice guy but if Lance knew anything about this business, which of course he did, the number one rule was you couldn’t ever trust anyone.

He got back to the cafe with five minutes to spare which he took to try and get some energy back. That was the last time he was ever using the lion form. “Hey Lance, did you go out for a run?” Hunk asks him, looking up from making orders. “You’re kind of red in the face and you look burnt out.”

”I’ll be fine Hunk, honestly.” Lance bit back a yawn before slipping on his apron. That really cute mullet boy was still here, sitting at the table Lance had seen him at last. Keith was so handsome it wasn’t even fair. But he didn’t dare flirt with him. No time for boyfriends or girlfriends, not with his night job. Well… he could try dating a criminal. Nah, better not, flirting with Nyma had been a huge mistake.

”Could you take orders Lance?” Hunk was wringing a cloth between his hands. 

”Yeah sure, sorry for taking the whole break, I know how much you hate writing up orders and making the coffee.” Lance gently pushed his large friend in the direction of the coffee machines before taking the cash register. Just in time for a tall man with black hair and a light scar over his nose to approach the counter. Something felt off here, he knew this man from somewhere but… who could he be? Surely he hadn’t come into the store before. He would have remembered someone with a scar over his nose, even if it was only barely visible like it was now.

”I heard you serve iced teas here, do you also have hot? I must admit I’m not much of a coffee drinker.”

”Um, yeah we have hot tea.” Lance points to the menu above his head, gears churning in his head. That voice was familiar too. 

”Hmm, what do you recommend?”

”The green dragon special. It’s green tea with a hint of cinnamon and honey for sweetness but we can take that out if you want…” He tried not to give the customer a strange look. This was going to drive him crazy. 

”I’ll take a medium one of those. With the honey.” Lance gives him the total and something about the man’s eyes made things start to fall into place. An easy, friendly smile, warm voice, welcoming demeanor. Twenty minutes in a run down industrial building. Twenty minutes spent talking to the Black Paladin. “Is everything alright… Lance?” He had taken the time to look down at his name tag.

His eyes flicked back up at him with a knowing look. Shit, he had figured it out. He was probably going to call the cops right now. “So one medium green dragon special.” Lance wrote it down on a cup, passing it over to Hunk. Maybe if he pretended that he was nothing more than just a barista he’d leave him alone. He gives him another smile before he walks on and Lance watches him suspiciously. Maybe he was over-reacting but still… maybe he wasn’t. No one could be trusted…

When work was over he wondered if he should show up to talk to the Black Paladin, he hadn’t called the cops on him, maybe Lance was wrong. He really wanted to be wrong… but he kind of wanted to be right. Would it really be so bad to let someone besides his mom know? Yes, it would be, what was he thinking? He was being an idiot but he was still an idiot of his word.

Soon he was dropping his bag by one of the machines, covered in cobwebs. “If he doesn’t show up in ten minutes then I’ll leave and I won’t have to worry about not keeping my word.” 

”Did you really think I wasn’t going to show up?” Lance grumbles and turns around, the Black Paladin seated on a work belt, watching him. He looked like he had been here awhile.

”Alright, so you showed up. And you didn’t send cops to arrest me… I guess I can trust you a little bit.”

”Well you wouldn’t be able to do a whole lot of good in jail.”

”I’m a criminal, I’m not supposed to do any good.” Lance looked away, unable to meet his eye. 

”Everyone has the capability to change and I think you can really help the both of us out.” He hoped off the line, his boots loud in the quiet space. “Even the barista at the cafe up the street.”

”So you did figure out it was me.”

”Only after you recognized me first.” He leans on the pillar next to Lance. “Is it alright if I call you Lance?”

”No…. yes.” He grumbles and slumps on the pillar next to him. “So what did you want from me? You plan on blackmailing me?”

”Of course not. But I was hoping you could help us out. You’ve probably worked for all the major villains in the city. You know the routes, the hideouts, how to get around their traps.”

”Yeah, I do… Some of those are really really dangerous though. I’m not about to stick my neck out for nothing.”

”And I won’t ask you too. But you could really help me out with insider information. Anything you can give me to help save this city. Don’t you want that?”

”Yeah, but red ridding hood wants to throw me in jail for sure.” Lance kicked a broken glass bottle, the soft tinkering of it rolling making the only noise in the short silence. “As much as I hate it I need the money. My sister is in the hospital dying and my mom can’t cover the bills on her own. She and you are the only ones who actually know who I am and what I do and even though she hates it she can’t say no because my family would be out on the streets without the money I make from this side job. I wish my life didn’t suck so much…”

”We can pay you.” He looks up, his new friend giving him a smile. Everything in Lance’s head was screaming at him not to trust this guy. Besides, he highly doubted he’d be willing to pay the eighteen grand Lance had made last night fencing that necklace. But then again…

“Could I… think about it? I mean I can give you some information right now but…” 

”How about I give you a week? You can decide at the end of the week if you want to join us. Sound fair?”

”Yeah, that sounds fair…” Lance inspected a glove. Not that he needed to, it was magic so it’s not like there’d be loose threads or scuffs. He wasn’t used to being treated so nicely nor fairly and it was doing things to his head.

”Everyone deserves a second chance Lance, I don’t want you to throw your life away doing something you’ll regret.” Lance makes a disgusted noise.

”You sound like a dad. What’s your name anyway? It’s not fair that you know mine but I don’t know yours.”

”You can call me Shiro.” He gave him another smile. “So what information do you have for me?”

~~~~~

”Are you sure this is the right place Black? The place looks abandoned.” Keith was looking over the edge of a rooftop, down at a short building with chain link running around it.

”Oh it’s occupied handsome.” Keith grit his teeth and turned, the thief perched ten feet away from him on an AC unit. “And if you want into it you’re going to have to be extra careful not to set off the puppies.”

”Go away, I’m too busy to deal with you.” Keith looked back over the ledge, looking for the dogs the man had mentioned. 

”You aren’t even looking hard enough. Man you guys are going to need all the help you can get. Look, right there.” The thief was practically pressed up against him, black gloved finger pointing along Keith’s line of sight. Several men were leaning up against a wall, having a smoke.

”I can take them. And get off of me.” He gave the thief a push, scowling at him. The smile the idiot gave him certain did not do anything to his insides, at all. 

”So touchy. Why don’t we go back to my place so I can get that stick out of your ass.” 

”Really? A sex joke?” Keith’s face was red, he knew it but thankfully the night would hide it. Just the thought of someone with such a nice body and handsome features squirming under him on a bed was a lovely picture. He shook his head, chasing out the thoughts. The day he’d bed a criminal was when hell would freeze over. 

”I can get you in if you want.” The thief was now looking over the edge, inches away from Keith. He could bag this guy right now, cuff him, tie him up, and leave him for police… but he really needed to get into that building down there and something about those men down there was unsettling. “Come on.” Keith looks up, the thief already a bit away from him, waiting for him to follow. “Today would be nice you know.” 

God this guy was annoying. Swallowing his irritation for now he follows him, hesitating when the thief slips into the sewers. “I am not going down there.” The thief pops his hooded head back up out of the hole. 

”Why not? It’s not like these sewers have been used recently. Come on, hurry your cute butt up.” Keith grumbles but follows him down, pleasantly surprised that the sewers were dry. “So you got a name?” 

”Yeah, it’s none of your business.” Keith snaps at the thief leading him down the walkway. 

”Alright none of your business, the way in is up here.” He stopped next to metal rungs placed in the wall, leading up to a hatch. 

”You can go first.” The thief only shrugged and started climbing up the rungs, getting up to the top and pushing open the hatch silently. Grumbling softly Keith follows him up. The air stung his nose when he got through the hatch, the smell of chemicals heavy on the floor. 

”Be quiet.” The thief’s voice was barely a whisper and Keith felt like hitting him. Of course they had to be quiet. He followed him up to a metal walkway deep in the shadows where he crouched with the thief behind a pillar, looking down into the lab. 

A woman milled around the floor, tending to several mixtures. As they watched two hooded figures come in, displaying ingredients to the woman who either nods or waves them away. Wanting a closer look Keith leans forward, his hand slipping on a pipe that flies off the walkway, hitting the ground with a loud clatter.

Everyone in the room including himself freezes up. They were dead meat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I hated this chapter so much I rewrote it three times but now I think I've gotten it to the point for posting, sorry this chapter took longer to put out friends.

Lance rolled out of cover and dropped down to the floor. “Haggar you beautiful monster of a woman. Sorry for the sudden drop in but you remember what happened last time with your watch dogs.” Keith watched the woman lower her glowing hands, motioning to her workers to stand down. A chill raced up Keith’s spine. So this was Haggar, Zarkon's right hand.

”Crow, what luck. I was just about to call Sendak to track you down.” Crow? She obviously meant Lance. Was that his alias?

”Aw you were? How sweet but I’m not a call girl.”

”Can it, save your charms for someone it will actually work on. Obviously you came here for work correct?” When Crow nodded Keith chewed on his lip. What was he doing? Was he helping Keith or was he helping Haggar? No, it was neither, he was helping himself. “Listen carefully. I need you to head down to the docks, storage unit eighteen. Behind Thace’s… establishment. Someone will be there to let you in. I need you to fetch me a unit of condensed quintessence. If you get it here unharmed by those foolish paladins then I’ll triple your fee.”

Feeling like his time was up Keith crept back down into the sewer, racing his way to the hole they had first come through. When he looks over the rim he finds the coast clear and bolts for the nearest cover. “Did you get any of that?” He asks into his head piece.

”We did, I’ve already sent Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk along to reach the docks. You’re closest to our thief, let him lead you to the right unit and try to stop him from there. Don’t make him drop the quintessence and don’t hit the canister. But try your best to get it from him.” Allura tells him.

”There’s nothing in Shiro’s new documents about the storage unit? There’s three eighteens down by the docks, it could be any of them.” Keith looked around the side of his hiding spot and works on getting himself up the side of a building. Once on top of the building he sees a streak of silver fly across buildings followed by a black shape. Keith races after it, leaping over buildings. He wished he could get to his motorcycle but that was a few blocks back. Besides, he could catch up, he was fast enough.

When he gets close enough he notices that the streaks of silver are arrows of ice the bloom outwards on contact, sticking to the walls, their shafts the only indication that they were arrows. After the fourth arrow Keith stops for a breather. “Hey you want some help? You’re going to fall behind hot stuff.” He flung a fireball in the direction of the voice.

”Shut up already! You don’t have a chance with me!”

”But my flirting with you does get to you and your expressions are just too cute. Hurry up if you want to get there in time.” Keith looked up just long enough for him to watch Crow pull back on the bow, his visible back muscles flexing under his skin as he prepares to fire. When he does a thin line of water connects his hand to the arrow he just loosed, the water pulling tight like a line and pulling him after the arrow. 

”Red, you need a ride?” Shiro’s voice comes through his headset. “Get down to the street.” Soon Shiro was pulling his motorcycle up short in front of him, letting Keith climb on. “I’m guessing your following the blue thief?”

”His alias is Crow. Maybe because he’s in mostly black and steals shinny things. Maybe it’s because of his ugly long face.” Shiro only snorts a laugh. They managed to arrive at the docks in a few minutes but with no trace of the blue idiot. 

”Yellow you take east, Green take west. Red and I will be inspecting north.” Shiro parked his bike, Keith climbing off it before it locks up. 

”Well unless you know where Thace’s area is. Was there anything in the documents you found?” The air in this area was thick with fog and smelled like dirty water. Finding Crow would be hard enough as is. 

”I didn’t have time to look over all of the hideouts. I only sent you to Haggar’s to see if it was legitimate. Well I would guess it’s by the gambling area. Green you got anything?” As Shiro waits on the update Keith takes a look around, looking for any telltale signs left behind from his least favorite petty criminal.

Through the thickening fog Keith makes out a pinkish purple glow. “Black, what’s that?” He slapped Shiro’s elbow to get his attention and his leader looks over, narrowing his eyes a little. 

”Let’s go find out.” He takes off at a sprint, Keith hard on his heels. The pink purple light was moving upwards, a soft curse cutting the fog. “It’s him!” Keith shouts, doubling on the speed. 

~~~~~~

”Fuck me.” Lance mutters to himself, racing over the flat roof tops. With the container under his arm it was impossible to use his bow. A fireball whizzed past his hair, narrowly missing him. Obviously Red had been working on his aim. Diving, Lance crashes through a window, rolling up back onto his feet to sprint through a hallway packed with stuff. He’d practiced running over this rout enough times to not be slowed by the desks, leaning file cabinets, and collapsing ceilings.

The sound of cursing behind him clued him into how his pursuers were doing. He felt bad, doing this to Shiro after helping him out yesterday but it’s not like his red friend had given him much choice. He just had to alert Haggar and her druids. Thankfully she’d given him this task to get back into her good graces after Red nearly gotten them both killed by causing that racket.

It took him a good thirty minutes and four buildings to lose the Paladins but that only meant he had to book it back to Haggar’s lab. They had motorcycles and Lance only had his two feet this time. And he couldn’t use ice just in case he slipped and dropped the canister. The explosion would blow him to small, indiscernible bits.

The rumble of motorcycles down in the streets cut off suddenly, two buildings away and he wasn’t going to make it. They’d be waiting for him. When he gets to the edge he looks over. The paladins were waiting at the back entrance and at the front entrance of the chain link fence. The insufferably cute red one was watching him, smug smile visible even from up on Lance’s perch. 

His eyes fall to the inside of the fence, the watch dogs training their eyes on him. He’d have to take his chances. Swallowing hard he leaps down into the perimeter, the watchdogs erupting into grotesque purple eight foot tall bat wolf things that came at him with sharp claws and baleful yellow eyes. 

Thankfully the yard was filled with mud and Lance slid under their reach, struggling to dodge them. Claws caught in his hoodie, shearing through the thick fabric. Then a bubble of purple energy enveloped him, a druid coming to his aid finally to keep the canister from getting broken. The druid exchanged the canister for a wad of cash, the bird mask sending ripples of unease up Lance’s spine. Not even bothering to count the money he shoves in his pocket, launching an arrow from his bow as soon as the bubble dropped. The watch dogs scored a few rakes in his boots but much to his delight they hadn’t actually cut him.

”You knew they would do that to me.” Lance turned, panting hard. The Paladins were all on the roof, all four of them keeping their distance. Except the red one who was making his way over. “Why? You would have had the chance to get rid of me and you didn’t.” Lance rolled his eyes.

”Oh, so I’m supposed to want you to ripped apart by purple wolf men from planet Galra.”

”Thank you.” Lance was taken aback and from the light blush on the red loser’s face said that he wouldn’t hear it again. “For saving me from the watch dogs… and for taking the heat from Haggar. And for this.” He had let him get too close. Before Lance had known what was happening the jerk had grabbed his wrist and threw him down on the roof, closing hand cuffs around his arms. 

”Red stop it.” Shiro was now making his way over as Lance spit roof grit from his mouth, bringing himself up onto his knees before struggling up to his feet.

”Hope you brought more hand cuffs loser.” The metal fell to the roof, Lance shaking out his arms. He kicked the rusted and broken metal over to him, now keeping his distance. “Really handy when you learn how to corrode metal in seconds.” It was so worth letting that jerk cuff him just to see the look on his face right now. ”But maybe if you get me some leather ones we can really have some fun.” Lance blew him a kiss before taking off, ignoring the shouts of anger fading behind him.

~~~~~

God why was this asshole so infuriating? Keith growls as he slips on another patch of ice. “Don’t you ever take a night off you fuck?!” He hated how his hands slid on the slick surface, leaving him scrambling for purchase. 

”Where’s the fun in that? Besides, I only took this to flirt with you.” Crow sat above him, dangling a ruby on a gold chain. The thing was bigger than a cherry and worth quiet a lot. “I promise I’ll give it back if you ask nicely.”

”I’m going to bash your pretty face in!” Keith made his fingers burning hot, hooking them in the ice to scale it’s surface quickly. When he got to the top the stinking thief was gone. 

”You think my face is pretty? I’m so flattered.” He turns to his right, the asshole perched on a balcony over a nightclub. Heat rose to Keith’s cheeks as he watches him sway his hips from side to side, moving his hands over the exposed parts of his stomach and pushing his hoodie up. “Don’t you want a piece of this fine ass?”

Murder. He was going to murder this beautiful asshole and he was going to enjoy it so much. Taking a running leap Keith lands on the opposite side of the balcony. The thief blew a kiss at him before falling over the edge, landing on his feet, powdery snow saving his ankles any damage. Growling to himself Keith skids down the side of the building, taking the chase into the street. 

Eventually they moved back up into the roofs when Crow figured out Keith was gaining on him. He had chosen to go back up too late and Keith slammed into him on a flat top roof, pinning him to the ground. With a flick of his fingers Crow had switched their positions, a rope of water throwing Keith off balance enough for the grinning idiot to escape his hold. Now the jerk was seated in his lap, his rope of water tangling up his arms like soaked rope.

”You’re so tenacious.” There was a cut on Crow's pretty face, blood sliding down to his pointed chin where it dripped lightly. “Couldn’t even ask a guy out for dinner first before you try to get busy? At least let me shower first.” A mass of water rose over them, breaking with a splash. Surprisingly only a few drops actually hit Keith’s face, saving him the feeling of being water boarded.

However Crow was now dripping all over him, water streaming down his arms and his stomach to the lean, hard muscled thighs pressed against his sides. An involuntary shiver raced up his spine and he started struggling when he feels himself start to grow hard. “Relax sweetheart, I don’t bite unless that’s what you’re into.” Keith could say that the shiver setting in on his body was revulsion but it would be a lie. Gentle fingers cupped his chin, making him look up at the object of his hated obsession. “Would you like to kiss me Red? Because I really, really want to kiss you.” Their mouths were so close they might as well be kissing and the tightness in his throat really didn’t help.

”You’re going to take whatever you want anyway, you’re a thief, it’s what you do.” Something heavy lands on his chest as Crow gets up, pretty face pinched with anger. 

”Enjoy your ruby dick weed.” Keith rolled over once his hands were free and watched him as he left, nimbly running over rooftops. 

~~~~~

When he got back to base he dropped the ruby on the table, everyone looking up from what they were doing. “You caught him?” Pidge asks, voice incredulous. 

”No, he gave it back.”

”He… just gave it to you?” Allura asks. “We’ve spent countless hours chasing him and he just returns it?” She picked it up off the table. “…Shiro what are you smiling about. What do you know that we don’t?” Keith turned to look at Shiro was wasn’t even trying to hide his smile.

”Maybe he’s turning over a new leaf. Maybe we should offer him a hand in friendship.”

”Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Hunk asks, moving a puzzle box around in his hands. It wouldn’t last ten minutes in his grasp. Hunk was a certified genius and a great partner for Pidge. They always helped each other out when the other got stumped. 

And if Hunk had Pidge then he had Shiro, they didn’t need anyone else. “We don’t need him, we can do just fine without him.”

”But you forget young Paladin, the blue lion is needed to successfully summon Voltron.” Coran puts in and Keith makes a face at him. “Besides, the blue lion is destined to be your closest comrade, it’s how it’s always been.”

”Well not anymore. There’s no way I’ll accept that guy as a team mate let alone my partner. I’m great without him and he’s nothing but a flighty coward who couldn’t hope to beat me without his ring or his magic.” Keith spits back. “I’m going to train.” He leaves the room with a huff. Coran was just a foolish middle aged old man, he didn’t know everything they he pretended he did.

~~~~~~

”What’s got ya down Lance? You’ve been moody all morning.” Hunk’s voice was a buzz in Lance’s left ear. 

”Oh it’s stupid. I got… shot down yesterday.” 

”You mean you asked someone out?”

”Well… no. Maybe, I don’t know.” Lance huffs, leaning his back on the prep counter. “It was stupid and I should have expected it.”

”Well I happen to know someone who’s very handsome and is very into you.” No, no, no. Lance chants in his head. Dating someone now was out of the question and yet… he had to bite.

”Alright, lay it on me Hunk, who’s the lucky person?” They both look up as Keith comes in and Hunk gives Lance a grin. No way. “Keith?!” Lance says in his most strained whisper. “Hottie with a mullet? You’re pulling my leg.”

”Ask him out, do it.” Hunk pushed him over to the order counter and Lance looks at Keith, hating that he blushed. 

”H-hey Keith, how are you doing this morning?”

”Tired, I had a… stressful night. Can I have two shots of espresso in my usual? You ok? You’re pretty red.”

”Would you like to go on a date with me?” Oh god he was having his smooth card revoked. He sounded just like a bumbling idiot, like a silly girl asking out her prom king crush who was about to get crushed-

”Sure. What did you have in mind?”

Something exploded in his head, he was certain. He had asked out Hunk’s super hot friend and gotten a yes. Who needed someone like Red anyway, they guy was an asshole and Keith was twice as hot as that loser. “How about dinner and the pier carnival since it's now open? I mean it's only going to be here for two weeks.”

”That actually sounds pretty fun. Thursday night good for you? It’s my only night off this week.”

”Sounds perfect.” After a moments hesitation Lance writes his phone number on the cup before sending it to Hunk. He could totally juggle a relationship alongside his day and night jobs right? Once his sister’s hospital bills were full covered then he’d stop being a criminal and he could lead a normal civilian life. Or maybe even be a superhero. Now that was something to look forward to which reminded him that his week was almost over, he’d have to give Shiro an answer soon.

By the end of his shift he’d decided. He’d give his answer to Shiro tonight. It was time to hang up the mantle of the Crow. 

~~~~~

It took setting off a museum alarm to draw the paladins to his location and he almost wished he’d actually lifted something to make it worth it. The Green Paladin had arrived first, Lance keeping his distance from the glowing green bayard that had a very unpleasant bite. He’d learned his lesson the first time. 

Thankfully they were easy to lose after they called for back up. Unfortunately backup came as Red. Lance boxed him in quickly with four walls of ice. “If you’re planning on sexually harassing me again think twice!” Red snarled as he started using his sword to carve through the ice.

”Don’t flatter yourself, You’re yesterday’s news, literally. I have a boyfriend and while I do like to flirt I am faithful.”

”Who the fuck would want to date an asshole like you.” Was Red always so annoying? He must have been. 

”He’s handsome and charming.”

”I’ll bet he isn’t half as charming nor handsome as mine. Compared to him you’re just a sack of garbage.”

”Oooh ouch, it hurts so much.” Lance rose his face to a sarcastic wail. “Enough of the chit chat Red, I have business with Black, where is he.”

”Like hell I’d tell you.” Lance rolled his eyes and flicked his hand as Red made his way out of the ice wall. The roof was still warm from earlier and so the ice that wrapped around Red’s feet didn’t stick and Lance soon found the Red Paladin standing on his chest, flaming sword poised over his head. “Too bad you won’t get a chance to take your boyfriend out now.”

”Red stop!” Lance glanced over, seeing Shiro sprint towards them.

The foot on his chest pushed down. “What are you looking at thief.”

”He didn’t steal anything Red. Get back to base, now please.” Lance felt the wight leave his chest as Red stepped off, scowling as he walked away. Shiro helped him up to his feet. “Did he break anything?”

”No, I’m just going to be bruised. He wasn’t actually going to kill me was he?”

”I don’t think so but you frustrate him so much that he might have seriously hurt you. You sure nothing is broken?”

”Yes I’m sure. I need to talk to you. I decided on the answer I was going to give you.” Shiro looked at him, warm smile spreading across his face.

~~~~~

”Wait he called you back too?” Keith asks Pidge who was tapping on their computer, still battle ready.

“Yeah, I told him Crow was leading you on a goose chase after I looked at security footage. He sent Hunk back in shortly after that too. And Allura. You don’t think…? Nah, he wouldn’t invite him back here would he?” Pidge closed their computer to look at him.

”Invite who back here?” Allura asks as she comes in, sitting down. “I was in the middle of taking out a group of delinquents when Shiro called me back in. Do you two know what’s going on?”

”No but I have a feeling he’s about to make a mistake.” Keith sat in his chair ad tipped it back. At least Lance would never have to deal with this, the stress of working customer service doubled with running after assholes all night? Hell, Keith was barely handling the stress.

But Hunk’s friend the cute barista was taking him on a date Thursday and if he was being honest he couldn’t wait. “What’s with the smile Keith?” Pidge asks.

”Are you smiling about Lance?” Hunk asks him with a smile. “Thinking about your daaate?”

”Yes actually I am and I have a feeling it’s going to be a good one.” Keith shut his mouth as the door opens, the others straightening in their seats. 

”Thanks for coming back everyone. I know this might seem like I’m not thinking it through but I’ve brought in our last member.” Shiro walked in, Crow trailing behind him. “Blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weregalras whaaaat? Been thinking about eventually adding sex scenes so this might become an Explit story but if there is a sex scene in a chapter I'll make sure to mark it so you can skip over that if you need to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, my computer has been giving me all sorts of problems. I also forgot to proofread this one but only because I wanted to get this and the next to chapters up today. Love you guys! - Fox

“No, he can’t join! He’s a criminal!” Keith jumps out of his seat, Crow giving him a difficult look. “He belongs in jail.”  
  
”I’m sorry, do you even know all of the Galran hideouts? Do you know what they hold in their warehouses and what Haggar makes in her lab? Do you know anything about the enemy?” He countered, jabbing a finger into Keith’s chest. “What about their weapons? Got anything on that?” Keith shut his mouth. He didn’t know any of it.   
  
”Blue has decided that he’s going to play the middle man for us.” Shiro explains, taking his seat.   
  
”Isn’t that, I don’t know, dangerous?” Hunk ventures, setting his puzzle on the table. “They could kill him.”  
  
”Yeah so what’s in it for you?” Keith asks.  
  
”I’m not in it for anything, I’m doing it because it’s the right thing!”   
  
”Enough arguing please. Blue if you have any info for us it would be much appreciated and welcome.” Allura shoots him a look, silently telling Keith to keep his mouth shut. Pursing his lips he drops back down into his seat, arms folded over his chest.  
  
Crow takes out five glass orbs and sets them side by side on the table. “I got these the other day, a thank you gift from Haggar.” The liquids inside swirled, gas bubbling up from the surface from the movement. “Chemical weapons. The yellow one contains a gas for infatuation. You inhale it or the liquid gets into your blood stream you’ll be drawn to the first person you see.”  
  
”How is that dangerous?” Hunk asks, reaching out to pick it up.  
  
”Imagine the first person you see is an enemy coming towards you. You won’t want to stop them from putting a bullet between your eyes.”   
  
”Oh.” Hunk turned it over in his hands, looking at the liquid before passing it to Pidge.   
  
”The green one is adrenaline, if you can’t calm yourself your heart may just explode.”  
  
Even Keith made a face at that. “What’s the black one?” Shiro asks, reaching for it.  
  
”A bad drug trip in a pretty glass ball. Seeing what isn’t there, watching people’s faces melt off, strange unearthly sounds, grotesque figures, your body parts appearing to fall off.” Shiro pulled his hand away from it. “The red one is a frenzy bomb. It makes you so mad you block out any other emotions just blind anger.”  
  
”What about the Blue one?” Pidge asks after putting the yellow one back.   
  
”Paralysis. Your internal organs still work but your whole body grows heavy and numb. These are probably used the most. I’ve seen them used on security guards and police.”  
  
”So they’ve already started using these?” Allura asks.  
  
”Not really, just the blue ones. The black ones are the hardest to make, the red and yellow ones aren’t cheap and the green ones sometimes affect the people using them so they’re revising the formula a little.”  
  
”Green, Yellow, do you think you can engineer a remedy for these?” Allura turned to Pidge and Hunk and they both nod. “I’ll make sure you have the funds you need. The last thing this city needs is chemical warfare. Blue, do you think Zarkon would use these on the city?”  
  
”My sources say he won’t until they’ve come up with a remedy for the gases themselves. Zarkon wants the city. But mostly, he wants our rings.”  
  
”Why would he want them?” Shiro asks.

 

“Because together they make the strongest weapon this planet as ever seen. A golem built from the power of five gods named Voltron.”  
  
”How could you possibly know that? Isn’t that something Zarkon would keep secret?” Keith leans back in his chair as he asks.   
  
”Let’s say that I have plenty of reliable sources.” Crow sits on the table as he roots around in a messenger bag. Careful not to let them slip apart, he pulls out a thick stack of paper. “I’ve gone ahead and recorded all I know in these pages. Anything I’ve ever heard them say, anything I’ve watched them do, the formulas I’ve watched Haggar throw together, they’re all in here.” He set it on the table before taking out a folded up map.  
  
It took up almost the whole table by the time it was fully spread out. All over the map was marked in various colored dots and exes. “Alright so we’re riiiiiight here.” Crow placed a silver dot on the building they were in. There were a few silver exes with colored dots in their centers. Paladin patrol routes. “Let’s put a map key up here so it’s easier for you guys to use the map.” He drew a black box over in a section of ocean, pulling multiple colors of sharpie from his bag.   
  
”Alright, so anything marked with any silver is you guys. The spots in black are warehouses and distribution sites. They aren’t necessarily warehouses, but they are where they hold their goods. The red sections are for weapons trades. Blue is for drug trade. Green is illegal exotic trade. Mostly animal parts but can be plants. Gold spots are gambling dens. You can get anything there, drugs, weapons, sex mostly.”  
  
”That’s… a lot of info to gather by yourself.” Shiro says as he leans over the map.   
  
”I’ve worked in Zarkon’s ring for almost six months. You better know where your going and who’s going to be there or you’re in for a world of hurt. First time I accidentally stole from a warehouse they broke my wrists and elbows. I had to go into lion form just to fix it. So I then made it my business to map out what’s what in where.”  
  
”What are the purple spots?” Keith asks as he counts them, six in total.   
  
”These ones with the dot of gold in the middle are Zarkon’s favorite places to be but it fluctuates, there no knowing where he’ll show up. These other ones are where you can usually find his ‘generals’. Haggar is almost always here or here.” He points to two of the dots. “Thace is almost always here.” He points to the only spot near a dock, there was a god dot on it. “Sendak is usually here.” He touches the last dot. “But sometimes he likes to drop off the map, mostly he’s off seeing Haggar.”  
  
”All of this information is really useful. Thank you Blue.” Shiro put his hand on Crow’s shoulder. He was right and Keith felt stupid. Here this guy was giving him all this useful info and he was trying to push him out.   
  
”Gee Red, must be nice actually knowing something for once.” Nope, no he deserved to be kicked to the curb, the smug asshole.

~~~~~

  
By the time Thursday came around Keith was fighting himself not to tear his hair out. No one had ever gotten on his nerves like the blue idiot. No one ever left him with such conflicting feelings either. Yeah Keith still felt he should go to prison but now that he was forced to spend time with him during night hours he got to know him better. He was annoying and insufferable and charming and quick witted and funny.  
  
”Just… stop it Keith. Don’t think about the idiot in the mask, just think about your date tonight. You’re going to have a fun time with Lance and you’re not… going to think about that blue idiot.”   
  
A knock on the door makes him nearly jump out of his skin. “Keith it’s Shiro.” With a grumble he opens the door to that traitorous grin of the man who had brought in the cat he found in the dumpster, or as Shiro liked to call him, Blue. “Hunk told me you have a date tonight, would you like to borrow my car?”   
  
Keith stared at the keys in his face and gently takes them. “Probably best since I don’t have a helmet for Lance.” He almost missed that flash of emotion on Shiro’s face. “What? You change your mind?”  
  
”N-no. You’re dating a Lance? You mean… cafe Lance? Who works with Hunk?”  
  
”Yes? Wait, do you have a crush on him? Gross you’re like… six years older than him.”  
  
”I do not have a crush on Lance.” Shiro rolled his eyes. “I was only wondering. Have a nice evening out, don’t blow all your money on carnival games.” Keith watched him with eyes narrowed as he walked down the hall, stiff-backed. Shiro was a problem to worry about later though.  
  
~~~~~

“No more Mama, I’m not doing it.” Lance says into the receiver as he checks his wallet, phone pressed up to his face with help from his shoulder. “I’m putting that behind me, I don’t want to steal anymore.”  
  
”Lance we need this money. Your sister needs this money. Without it she’s going to die!”  
  
”It’s not right!” He threw his wallet down. “Stealing from people who haven’t done anything wrong, selling it to the real bad guys, I can’t do it. I can’t ignore it anymore!”

He could almost feel the shuddering breath his mother was pulling in. “Lance, I understand that you want to do the right thing but isn’t your sister’s life worth more?”  
  
”Of course Maria’s life means more to me than petty crime but it’s drugs and guns and horrible people who do horrible things because they can. I don’t want to end up being them Mama.”  
  
”If this is about you being caught-”  
  
”It’s not!” He cuts her off. “But it’s going to happen sooner or later. Everyone gets caught sooner or later.” He looks over as there’s a knock on his door. “I have to go Mama, my date is here.” Without telling her goodbye or offering up an I love you he tosses the phone on the bed, exchanging it for his wallet.  
  
”You can come in Keith, the door is unlocked.” After a pause the door creaks open, Keith sticking his head through the crack a little apprehensively. “Sorry, I got caught up with my mom on a phone call, you know moms, always chattering your ear off.”  
  
”Well… not really?”  
  
Lance only shrugs. “Help yourself to anything in the fridge while I finish getting my stuff together.” He turned his back to him. The last thing he wanted to show his date was that his conversation with his mother had upset him. Thankfully he seemed to have lost his favorite jacket somewhere in the mess that was his room.  
  
”So your mom… what is she like?” Keith asks, his voice followed by the pop of a soda can.   
  
”Growing up she was pretty great. Strict. Always had a clean house and a clean family. And she makes the best food this side of the bay. But uh… after I moved out a rift has kind of built itself between us. Well, after my sister’s accident but we won’t talk about that. Tonight we’re going to have a great time and I’m totally gonna win you the big fat prizes from the carnival stands.” His fingers wrap around an olive sleeve, tugging until his jacket came free from the chair pile.  
  
”Not if I win them first. Come on, I want to see the sunset on the pier if it’s all the same to you.”  
  
~~~~~~

 

The carnival on the pier wasn’t as crowded as Keith had expected to be, which he was silently grateful for. Crowds were never really his forte, being pushed by so many bodies made it feel like he was drowning in people. “So what do you want to do first? Rides? Games? Food? I suggest rides before food though because I do not look forward to throwing up.”  
  
”Gross Lance, do you get motion sickness?” Keith asks, glancing at him. God damn he was cute with those long lashes, pretty blue eyes, there was even a light dusting of freckles over his cheeks.  
  
”Nah but you try ridding the Zipper and keeping the contents of your stomach.”  
  
”Wait, what’s the Zipper?” Lance pointed to a tall, yellow structure with two cabins that jolted back and forth as it sung around. “We are not ridding that, not on your life.”  
  
”So brings me back to my first question, Rides, Games, or Food?”  
  
”Well… it’s my first time going to a carnival so…” The words died on Keith’s lips as Lance looked at him in absolute shock.  
  
”Are you serious? Are you afraid of heights?” What a silly question, Keith couldn’t do his night job if he was. He’d be crippled with fear whenever he’d have to leap between buildings. But then again, Lance probably didn’t know anything about that.  
  
”No I’m not.” Lance took his hand, leading him to the ferris wheel. Maybe he should rethink his fear of heights because the ferris wheel was built to hang right over the water. But Lance didn’t seem to worry. If anything he looked a little too excited.  
  
Once they were on, strapped in, and slowly circling up to the top he could almost see why. The large expanse of water that stretched below them ripple in blues and greens and from up here it was so clear you could see the larger fish down below it’s surface. “Hey look, there’s some sharks swimming about. And some seals.” Lance pointed them out. “Well, Sea Lions but they’re practically seals so.” He shrugs. “Isn’t it cool?”

__“How about next date is the aquarium?”__  Keith asks himself silently. Well, if there was a second date. No one ever really wanted to actually date Keith before… A warm hand fell on his.   
  
”Sorry was the ferris wheel a bad idea?” Lance was chewing on his lip with worry.  
  
”No, just… worried about something.”  
  
”You need to talk? The ferris wheel isn’t too bad a place to do so.”No, he was not about to tell his date that he was worried he wouldn’t want a second date. That would shove the second date idea right off the table immediately.   
  
”It’s nothing pressing, don’t worry about it. So uh… I’m guessing you like fish?”  
  
”I love them. There’s so many kinds and they can come in a rainbow of assortments. Even some fresh water types.” Keith watches him, enjoying his explanations on why fish were so great.   
  
Soon they were stepping off the ride, Keith finding his hand back in Lance’s. Normally holding hands with someone who he hardly knew would make him want to pull away but there was just… something about Lance. Almost as if he’d known him for awhile. “So I was thinking next we should check out some of the carnival games.”   
  
They spent two hours playing carnival games and riding on all the rides. Lance had linked their hands together as they walked along the wooden planks to the concession area. A group of screaming people were running away from something which puts them both at a halt. A hulking shape of pastel blues and pinks heaved itself from the concession stands. “Uh… I gotta… go back to the ferris wheel I left my wallet.”  
  
”Yeah I need to use the bathroom.” Keith takes off at a run. Whatever the hell that thing was was going to ruin his date. Ducking behind a tent he looks around to check he’s alone before transforming into Red. Regardless of his date being in jeopardy those people were in obvious danger.  
  
Mid sprint he sees Blue swing overhead, the thin line of water keeping him airborne. “The hell are you doing here?” Keith growls at him.  
  
”I never miss the carnival. Woah!” He managed to dodge the thing’s swing just in time and Keith got a good look at it. It’s body was cotton candy and it walked on all fours, towering over them. The tips of it’s hands had corn dogs, it’s eyes were funnel cakes, and it’s teeth when it opened it’s mouth were snow cone cups. It was almost too sweet to see that blue asshole hit with soda vomit before Keith jumped into the fray.   
  
Dripping and cursing Blue launches an arrow from his bow. With a comically soft __pomf!__  sound the arrow sinks into it’s soft body, doing nothing. “Wow, you’re really good at this Blue.”  
  
”Shut up asshole!” He heard as he swung his sword, flames licking along it’s length to burn the arm that was swinging down on him. The monster reared back, roaring at the severed limb that… grow back. A wave of soda hits him full in the face, the taste of pepsi forever ruined for him as some of it got into his mouth.  
  
Forgetting his bayard Blue forms a long water whip with spikes of ice on the end. It whistles through the air as it hits the thing full in the face, the water racing up towards the point of impact, forming an icy lump over it’s head. It would give Keith a moment to get to higher ground. Thankfully the concession stands were sturdy enough to hold his weight.   
  
While the monster was struggling to free itself Keith takes a look over the scattering crowd. Where the hell was Lance? Was he safe?   
  
”Hey pretty boy!” A rope of water wraps around him, pulling him out of the way before the monster could swing it’s paw down on him, crunching the stand into splinters. “Eyes on the prize man. I think I know how we can take this thing out.”   
  
”Tell me how!” The sooner this thing died the faster he could find Lance and make sure he was safe.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Oh god Lance hoped this would work. The thing was steadily pushing them back, forcing them to give up ground. If they couldn’t stop this thing then a lot of people could wind up getting hurt. Namely Keith. God that was the last thing he wanted.   
  
”Ok, you know that magma trick?”  
  
”I need Yellow here for that!”  
  
”Shit, seriously? Ok… what if we lit it on fire from the inside!”  
  
”How do you propose we actually do that?” Lance had been prepared for snideness, a bite to his words, but Keith was keeping his voice even as he asked.  
  
”I can sink ice inside of him. I’ll make it hollow and you stick a flame inside.”  
  
”Won’t it melt?”  
  
”So we do it fast. When it’s inside of that thing increase the flame. Make it huge so we blow the fucker apart.”  
  
Red hesitated, looking back at the monster. “Alright we’ll try it and hope it works. Form the ice.” It took several flicks of his wrists and fingers but soon Lance had a large, pointed block of ice on the wooden board walk, hollowed out.   
  
”Ok, put it in.” Red concentrated, a bloom of fire appearing inside the block. Working quickly Lance kept the ice from melting, sending it sliding under the creature before flying up, sliding through the cotton candy into it’s core. “Do it now!” Lance was cut off as a heavy paw that felt more like a rock than confectionery sweetness sent him sailing though the air right into the milk bottle game.   
  
He watched the thing expand, popping like a soda fountain balloon. The sticky, gooey mess covered just about anything which was nice since he’d have to explain to Keith how he came to be soaked in soda and smelling like old corn dogs.   
  
Red was hauling himself over the counter to reach him. “Tell me Red, did I win a prize?”  
  
”Blue are you ok? Did you break anything?”  
  
”Nah, nothing’s broken.”  
  
”You know, we make a pretty great team.” Red sat beside him to catch his breath.   
  
”Yeah, you’re right, we do make a great team.” Lance sat up slowly. Why did he think a crop top sweater was a good idea? Now he was going to have splinters in his back. “Well it’s been real but I aught to get going, before the cops show up.” Red was faster getting to his feet.   
  
”Yeah there’s… something I gotta check on too.” He bolted before Lance could ask but Red’s business was his own. Besides, Lance had to find Keith.   
  
A few minutes and a costume change later he found him, turning around in a frantic circle. “Keith! You’re safe!” Keith raced over to him, Lance helping him close the distance. “Are you ok? Did you get hurt?”   
  
”I’m fine. You’re soaked.” Keith leaned back from him, looking at Lance’s clothes.  
  
”You’re soaked too. When that thing exploded I got showered with soda.”  
  
”Well… I would hate to mess up my friend’s car…” Keith chewed his lip and Lance looks down at him. His clothes dripped with excess fizzy soft drink.   
  
”Well… we could take the bus back to my place?” Lane gives him a smile. “I’ll even wash your clothes for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright so we’re going to do something a little different today after Red and Blue ran into that concession monster at the pier last week.” Shiro finished the end of the sentence a little tight mouthed, glancing between Keith and that blue idiot who was effortlessly flicking rolled up pieces of paper into a trash bin without looking. But Keith would be damned if he asked him for tips on acquiring accuracy like that. “La- Last week.” Shiro bites down on one of his knuckles. “Blue stop that.” Blue had stopped at the stutter, not needing to be prompted.  
  
There was a decidedly dark look on his face that was… really hot for some reason. “Tall, dark, and difficult ami’right?” Pidge whispers to him and Keith nearly falls out of his chair.  
  
”Stop that, I have someone.” He hisses back, making it a point to ignore Blue altogether.  
  
”Today we’ll be working on getting to know our team mates better. We need to be able to summon Voltron. You two were lucky that you could take down that thing by yourselves.” Shiro continues on after rubbing his face. He looked like he didn’t get enough sleep. “We’ll be pairing up in three pairs, White will be joining us to make up for the last member.”  
  
”Look I’m not out of the media loop, I know who Allura is.” Blue tossed a paper airplane that did a lazy loop before crashing nose first into the trash bin. “White hair, dark skin, crystal blue eyes, owns this building. She’s like, Bruce Wayne to your Clark Kent.”  
  
”Who to his who?” Keith finds himself asking. Blue gave him a look that he could only take as being extremely offended.  
  
”Batman and Superman?! Have you been under a fucking rock? Living in a tiny hut in the middle of fuck all who knows? Jesus christ man.”  
  
”Blue, zip it!” Shiro tells him and Blue buttons his mouth shut, settling on looking offended. “Alright so Allura is going to join us. Coran will give us the first set of pairs.”  
  
Coran steps forward, looking at a clip board. “Black and Yellow, White and Green, Red and Blue to start.”

  
The only grumbling came from him, Blue, and Pidge but everyone split up into their groups, Allura arriving only a short while later. The teams split up to go to their own secluded spots, out of earshot from the others. “So seriously, you’ve never read any comics? No DC or Marvel?”  
  
”No Blue, I don’t read comics. Do you read anything other than comics? Like actual literature?”  
  
”Of course I have. I don’t make enough money for TV so I splurge on books a little and use that to entertain myself on downtime.” Keith narrowed his eyes. This guy had stolen hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of stuff but he couldn’t afford TV or internet?  
  
”You expect me to believe Altea’s most wanted thief can’t afford television? What’s all your furniture pointed at then?”  
  
”Aww you think I’m the best thief in the city? And it’s an old coffee table that I may have broken once and it was cheaper to replace the legs.” Blue flutters his long, black lashes at him, his bright yellow eyes stark against the black stain of a mask across his face.  
  
”Ha, don’t flatter yourself.” Keith finds himself chuckling. “I never said you were the best just the most wanted. And good to know that you’re reckless enough to break your own coffee table.”  
  
”Do you want to have sex with me?”  
  
The question caught him off guard. “Wha- No!” His jaw clenches as Blue leans close enough for Keith to smell him. He had caught whiffs of the scent Blue appeared to like to wear, a smell of ocean and sandalwood. It did things to his head.  
  
”Ahhhh, you think I’m hot. Red has the hots for me. How would your boyfriend feel about that?”  
  
”Um, he’s never going to find out because I don’t plan on ever, __ever__ , having anything to do with your body.” Blue looked… disappointed? Good. “How can you not afford TV?”  
  
”I only keep a little of what I make from my odd jobs. My family gets the rest. It’s the only reason why I did this in the first place. Ok my turn, what do you do for fun?”  
  
”I… I don’t know? Sometimes I play some video games or watch a movie. I train mostly. Does Black know who you are? Under the mask?”  
  
”Geez is this an interrogation? Yeah, he knows me, he worked it out, and now I help you guys in exchange for keeping me out of a jail cell. Now ask me a question that doesn’t relate to my alter ego.” Keith found himself at a lose for words. “Ok, um…” Blue snapped his fingers. “I got it, ask me questions you’d ask your boyfriend.”

“You sure your boyfriend isn’t going to have problems with you flirting with me?” Keith lifts one of his eyebrows.  
  
”Why do you ask Red? Nothing is going to happen between us like that, your words if I’m not wrong.”  
  
”Ok fine, what’s your favorite kind of food?”  
  
They continued asking questions for two and a half hours, long after the others had switched their partners. Blue was currently laying on the floor next to him, feet propped up on the wall. “I’m telling you, you are missing out by not reading the new Ms. Marvel, she’s great. And cute too.”  
  
”I’ve never heard of Ms. Marvel.”  
  
”What? Oh come on there’s a movie coming out on the character the new one is based off of.” Blue looked up at him and Keith held back a snort. Something about his clueless face was pretty cute.  
  
”I promise I’ll check it out ok?”  
  
”Gross just ask each other on a date already!” Pidge shouts in their direction and both of them look up to find the rest of the group watching them, all of them in a relaxed position. They’d been watching for awhile, especially if Pidge had broken out their computer.  
  
”You’re just jealous because your team bonding sucks.” Blue counters back.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Red was so heavy on his mind it was driving Lance up a wall. He actually liked that jerk. Liked liked. He wanted to makeout with him, pin him to a bed, a wall, a damn desk. “No, no! You’re dating Keith. Don’t let Red get under your skin.” He flops down on his couch, screaming into a pillow. “Damn, sexy, red idiot.” The lights flickered as he rolled over onto his back. Maybe rats were chewing on the wiring again.

“Dear celestial beings who rule over my life with an unforgiving fist, wouldn’t it be fantastically funny if, here me out, Keith was Red? Nah, not going to buy it? I have to suffer through these insufferable feelings forever? Good to know.” The buzz of his phone in his pocket pulls him away from bargaining with gods who obviously didn’t care. “This is Lance, how can I help you?”  
  
”This is Shiro, come to the tower, I’ve got a job for you.”

“Good.” He rolled onto his side. “I turned down two robberies and a heist because you told me you needed me on standby.”  
  
~~~~~  
  
”You… you want me to do what?” Lance stared hard at Shiro.  
  
”I need you and Red to walk into Thace’s lounge and see what Zarkon is up to. I’ve gotten word from Green that they saw him being walked into it an hour ago.” Shiro tells him, Red tugging at his disguise. It was a very good copy of Lance’s outfit, down to the tight leather pants and if Lance wasn’t so worried he’d be appreciating that sweet sweet ass.  
  
”You’re insane, I can’t just waltz in there. Zarkon has had people killed in that club. I watched what he does to people who double cross him.”  
  
”Then don’t double cross him. Look, he probably won’t even ask for anything, just sit in his chair and do some people watching, like he usually does right?”  
  
”Wrong, he doesn’t just people watch, he sits and plans. Why is Red dressed up like me?” Lance spared him another glance. Someone was very good at copying his costume but not good enough to get the really tiny details that Blue liked to add to his outfit.  
  
”To look like he’s one of the people you bring on a dupe run.” Lance recalls three or four marks where he’d brought in two to five people disguised as him to throw off the Paladins. It worked pretty well until they figured out the decoys weren’t nearly as fast, or quite so good at witty banter.  
  
”Alright, we’ll go in but… I don’t want to make this a regular thing ok?” Lance rolls his shoulders, one of them popping. It was obvious Shiro didn’t completely trust him. Of course who would? Lance had spent a good amount of time on this city’s underbelly to at least make a name for himself, a good one if he could run for Haggar or the two times he’d run for Zarkon.  
  
With a flick of his fingers he beckons to Red to fall in beside him. “Alright, so lets go over a few ground rules for the lounge. We never go through the front, the service door is where we’re headed for. We don’t go on the main floor, just the VIP section. Don’t talk to anyone unless spoken to, don’t touch anyone unless directed to.”  
  
”Seriously?”  
  
”Yes. Other than that we should be good. You shouldn’t have to talk to anyone. Also don’t look Zarkon in the eye, ever.” Lance peeks out of one of the many doors that let out onto a balcony and steps out onto it. With a run and a leap he clears the rail and rolls onto the roof of the next building.  
  
Red rolls his eyes, climbs over the railing and jumps onto the roof. “Man, you’re no fun.” Lance tells him when he lands.  
  
”Only when I have to actually chase you.” Lance only shrugs and takes off at a trot, keeping a good enough speed to stretch out his muscles and give him enough acceleration to jump from building to building. “Why not use the bow and arrows?” Red asks, keeping up beside him.  
  
”Well you’re supposed to keep up with me aren’t you? Also if I’m dealing with Zarkon I want all my magical energy ready to use if I need it.”  
  
”You think he’d try to kill you?”  
  
”Maybe, you can never tell with a man who looks like a snapping turtle.” Lance drops down into an alleyway and waits for Red to drop down. “Will you be ok with stealing something tonight? You might have to.”  
  
”You mean can I steal something? Of course, I’ve seen your clumsy efforts more than enough times.”  
  
Lance turns to glare at him, catching Red’s cute smirk and those glittering purple eyes. “Stop being pretty at me, we’ve got a job to do.” Red snorts a laugh.  
  
”Oh my god, you can’t be pretty at someone genius.”  
  
Pretty soon they were in the gambling district, flitting across roofs again. A rather lavish club placed on a corner below them was their destination. Taking a deep breath to steady himself Lance rocks back on his heels.  
  
”Alright, we’re going to take those roofs there, land on it’s fire escape on the back and work our way down into the alleyway then we knock on the back door. At that point not a peep ok?” Red nods, Lance surprised that he didn’t protest.  
  
Working their way across the roofs and down the fire escape was so familiar to Lance that now he could probably do it with his eyes closed. When they stop at the door he gives Red a nod and knocks four times. It opens.  
  
”Ah, look at this, two dirty little crows looking to grub up some money.” The man towered over them, one of the bouncers who worked the front.  
  
”Rax, how great to see that you still look like a sick frog. I want in, I need the work.” Rax wrinkles his nose back in the beginnings of a snarl but steps back to let them in. Lance leads the way in, praying that the asshole didn’t stop Red.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Keith felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle as Rax’s eyes tracked them down the hall. Strobe lights and loud music pounded through the doorway at the end. The main floor no doubt.  
  
Ahead of him Blue paused, looking out the doorway and to his left then the right before heading in that direction. If he was being honest Keith felt too hot, his head buzzed and his hair crawled as if someone had thrown ants on his head. This felt like a trap. If he wanted to Blue could rat him out to the whole nest of criminals they were about to walk into and Keith would probably be dead in seconds. If Shiro trusted this guy then… Shiro wouldn’t put him on this mission, not if he felt like Keith would die for it. The thought only reassured him a little.  
  
The get to a curtained off section with several bouncers hanging around it’s entrance, a red rope with shiny brass. Blue folded his arms over his chest and cocked a hip while he speaks to the person guarding the entrance. The guard had roaming eyes and looked up and down Blue’s lanky figure as if it was something he wanted to have under him right now. But Blue’s face was unwelcoming, making it clear the attention wasn’t wanted. A couple minutes later the red rope pulls to the side, admitting them into the VIP section and Zarkon’s private room.


	6. Chapter 6

Lance’s skin crawled and sweat rolled down his bare spine. Thankfully he could blame it on this too hot club rather than his nerves. He still remembered the first person he’d ever seen killed. A man who headed a gang that thought he could steal from Zarkon’s warehouses. Blood had flowed out of him like a broken water spout when Zarkon had snapped his neck, cutting his throat open in the same motion with the sharpened blades at the end of his fingers.   
  
There was no sticky black puddle of blood this time, only the pretty white marble under his dirty black boots. He starts to head for his usual corner to let patrons know he was available. It would be a good premise to keep an eye on Zarkon who was currently watching him, his eyes tracking him around the room. It made Lance feel sick. 

Now at his perch he gives Red a glance before looking back towards Zarkon. He was still watching him, Haggar whispering to him. The old hag pulls away and Zarkon lifts a hand, crooking a finger at him to come over. Swallowing hard Lance flicks his fingers to Red and starts making his way across the floor on legs that felt like they were made of lead.  
  
”Crow, I’ve been looking for you recently. Unfortunately it’s very hard to get a hold of you especially when you turn down two of my jobs one after another. You aren’t trying to avoid me now are you?” Zarkon’s voice was a velvety purr, he was playing nice.  
  
”Of course not, I’ve just been busy, mostly with training. You’ll have heard the Paladins almost got me several days ago. Can’t have that happening again. I hate repeats.” It wasn’t exactly a lie.  
  
”I see. Haggar tells me you did a fantastic job getting her the quintessence she needed. I’m going to need that speed tonight. Good thing you brought your decoy, you might have to use him.” Lance shrugs, making his body as loose as possible. “There’s a necklace that I’ve been dying to have. The local history museum has acquired it for their special presentation of artifacts and you are going to get it for me.”  
  
”It’s the museum, that’s a tall order.” Before he could say he was going to decline Zarkon grabs his arm, faster than Lance would have thought possible. The blades sink into his skin, blood welling up under them.   
  
”If you refuse me then I’ll stop playing nice.”  
  
”Kill me then, you’ll never find a thief like me again.” Lance smirks in his face, thanking god that he was not quaking as bad as he wanted to. “I never said I wouldn’t do it though.” The hand releases him, leaving ugly purple bruises and cuts that were already healing. Zarkon sits back down.  
  
”Then get going, I’ll give you till tomorrow night to get it or the next time I find you there’ll be one less crow to murder.” He flicks his hand, Lance’s blood splattering on the floor in tiny drops.  
  
At least he hadn’t made any moves towards Red. Lance couldn’t forgive himself if Zarkon killed the pretentious pretty boy. “Hey, you look familiar boy.” Lance turns to see one of Zarkon’s bodyguards with his hand clamped around Red’s arm, dwarfing him. Before Lance could step in Thace grabs the bodyguard’s ear and twists.   
  
”They’re working, stop bothering them so they can do their job.” Red is dropped and Lance grabs his wrist, quickly towing him back the way they came. Red didn’t stop him until they were a safe distance away from the club. Hard brick wall met Lance’s back as Red’s fists curled up in his jacket, gripping the fabric tight as he starred him full in the face.  
  
”You are so stupid! He was so close to killing you! Why did you act like that just say ok you’ll do it?” Lance could feel the tremble in Red’s hands and arms as he pinned him there, worry sharp in his purple eyes.  
  
”Take a deep breath Red, we’re both fine.”  
  
”Fine!? He’s going to kill you if you don’t get that necklace.”

“Aww that’s sweet, you care about me.” Red lets him go and turns away in disgust. “Sorry, I just don’t want him thinking I’m one of his lap dogs, that I choose my own marks. We’ve got some time so… I’m going to get that necklace. You go report in to Shiro, tell him that I’m sorry we couldn’t hang around to gather any useful info.”  
  
”You’re going to get caught in there, they upgraded the security since you were there last, at the museum I mean.”  
  
”I know they have, I visited there a few days ago on my day off from work.”  
  
Red turns to look back at him. “Where do you work anyway?”  
  
Lance shrugs and rolls his shoulders, popping them. “Sorry, if I told you then you’d turn me in.” He starts heading off, feeling Red’s eyes trained on his back. He’d almost feel flattered if it didn’t feel like Red was a doberman in a junkyard watching a cat teetering on a fence, waiting for it to fall into his yard.  
  
~~~~~  
  
”It’s really bothering me Shiro, it’s like I know who he is but I can’t put my finger on it.” Keith ran a hand through his hair, scratching the top of his head.   
  
”I’m not telling you who he is. I’ve barely got his trust and I’m not going to ruin it by telling you.” Shiro looks up from Pidge tinkering on his prosthetic.  
  
”But you share everything with me.”  
  
”Well this time it’s not something I’m allowed to share. Besides, you’ll probably find out on your own sooner or later.” Shiro lightly scratches his nose. “Why are you moping around here anyway? Don’t you have a date to go get ready for? What was his name again? Lance?”  
  
Keith leans back in his chair, the chair threatening to fall backwards. “Yeah but how can I enjoy myself when all of this is… hanging over us? I’ll just call him and cancel.”  
  
”Keith, you need to go relax. Go on your date.”  
  
Half an hour later Keith sits in the cafe to wait for Lance’s shift to end, watching him work behind the counter. Keith smiles to himself as he watches him bounce around, filling out orders. He must have spaced out because the next moment Lance was sitting down next to him at the table, his bag slung over his shoulder. “You ready to go?”  
  
”Huh? Sorry I must have… I just have other things on my mind, I’m sorry.” Lance frowns, bumping their shoulders together. “Tell you what, we’ll skip the movie and you can come over to my place and I can make you dinner and we can talk about whatever to get your mind off the thing that’s bothering you.”  
  
”That sounds nice… but you aren’t going to ask me about what’s bothering me?” Keith looks at him and Lance smiles softly.  
  
”Nah, if you want to share you totally can but I’m not going to press you into talking about it with me. There’s a lot of things I’m shit at but I do know how to do personal boundaries.”  
  
”… Do you have stuff you never want to talk about?”   
  
”Yeah, and stuff I can’t talk about. I’ve been having a tough year.” He scratches at some tape stuck on the table. “My sister has been stuck in the hospital, she’s dying even though my mother swears that she can be saved. Maybe she can make it out through some kind of miracle but… I don’t know, you know?”  
  
”I’m sorry… now we both have stuff we need to get off our minds. Let’s go to your place and you can talk to me about anything that’ll make you feel better. You have to cook though cause the last time I used a stove I nearly lit the kitchen on fire.” Lance snorts a laugh and kisses him on the cheek.   
  
”Sounds fair.”  
  
Twenty minutes Later Lance was leading him up the stairway of an old apartment complex that he was certain was going to fall apart at the next patch of mold. “I know, it’s an ugly place but the rent is super cheap, and my place is clean, I promise.” Lance unlocks a door and pushes it open. The first thing that Keith noticed was how clean it was, almost as if the walls were scrubbed weekly. There was no clutter on the ground and there were only a few scattered comic books on the coffee table, there was a clean blanket draped of the back of the sofa that… faced nothing.   
  
”You don’t own a tv?”  
  
”I can’t really afford cable, but I do have the internet and a computer.” Lance puts his bag down beside the coffee table. “I’m going to get started on dinner, you allergic to anything?”  
  
”No but I’m lactose intolerant.” Keith fishes out his phone. “I need to make a quick call, is that ok?”  
  
”Yeah, you can use my bedroom for privacy, last door down the hall.” Lance starts humming as he fishes stuff out of his fridge. Keith heads down the hall, scrolling through his contacts to pull up Shiro’s number. Once the door is closed behind him he presses the call button, his eyes straying around the room as he listens to the ringer.  
  
Idly he heads over to the table in the corner, picking up a necklace. A locket dangled from the end. He carefully puts it back down, looking at the letters scattered on the table’s surface. He moves over to sit on the bed when Shiro picks up. “Hey, took you long enough.”  
  
”Sorry.” He sounded out of breath. “Getting my ass handed to me by Allura on the training deck. What’s up?”  
  
”Just calling to say I’ll probably be back sooner than I planned. Lance and I decided to skip the movie.” He looks over at the nightstand. “I’m over at his place, he’s making me dinner.” Keith smiles to himself. God it sounded sappy… and romantic. His finger idly traces the handle of the drawer.  
  
”Oh, dinner at his place. Careful Keith, sounds like things are getting serious.”  
  
”Oh shut up and stop teasing me. So when are you going to ask Allura out on a date?” He tugs the drawer open, curious to find what’s inside. A sliver of heat ran up from his finger, Red warning him he might not like what he finds. Keith furrows his brow and reaches into the drawer.  
  
”Actually, she and I are going out tomorrow for dinner, maybe a trip to the aquarium.” He barely heard Shiro’s voice as his hand closed around something bitingly ice cold. Slowly he drew it out and opened his hand.   
  
”Shiro… I’m going to… need to call you back.” He hangs up, the phone falling out of his hand onto the bed. Resting in his palm, as cold as ice, was the blue paladin’s ring.


End file.
